


eureka (part 2)

by rosetterer



Series: Stucky Farm AU [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bad Parenting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is still nineteen, Caught, Coitus Interruptus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talking Steve Rogers, Dom Steve, Dom/sub Undertones, Family Issues, Flavored Lube, Horny Bucky Barnes, Horny Steve Rogers, Intense, It Finally Happens, Kinky, Lumberjack Steve Rogers, M/M, More like porn with minimal plot but with more plot than ever before, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Parental Issues, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve is somewhere between 25 and 30, Sub Bucky Barnes, Swearing, Top Steve Rogers, daddy Steve Rogers, ish, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetterer/pseuds/rosetterer
Summary: His cock slides forward, hardening at the wet, warm feeling of Bucky's tensed-up ass on either side of it, and Steve groans, his lips still against Bucky's neck and his hips moving slowly, back and forth, back and forth.''Oh God,'' Bucky moans, clumsily glancing at the man on top of him. His eyes are closed, his bottom lip between his teeth as he enjoys the moment and it makes Bucky's cock twitch. All he wants is to be good for him. ''Yeah, Daddy, come on… Feels good.''His lazy attempt at dirty talking, which he can be good at if he just tries, forces another moan out of Steve and the man gets up from his lying position on top of Bucky and leans back. His cock is now shiny with lube and dark red at the tip, hard as a rock as it rests there on Bucky's ass.He gives Bucky's ass a smack that makes Bucky shiver and whine. ''This ass, baby… It's ruined me. Couldn't get better ass or pussy anywhere in this world even if I tried.''
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Farm AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826242
Comments: 40
Kudos: 223





	eureka (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> I used the 'wrong tense' while writing this but oh well. Whoops. Hope it doesn't bother anyone :)
> 
> This is a continuation of Tasty but if you don't want to read it, you don't have to. Things might make a little more sense if you do though.
> 
> If you wanna just skip straight to the smut (I understand), just skip to the part where Bucky is begging Steve to fuck him. It's not hard to find ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!

Bucky rushes down the stairs, running his fingers through his hair. He tries to think of an excuse that is good enough to explain why the man that he's supposed to be helping with boring farm stuff, is in his room. He's told them way too many times that Steve was just dropping off a book he was borrowing or needing to borrow a tool he already obviously had, having lived on a farm his whole life.

''There you are!'' his mother says, sounding annoyed as she stands around in the kitchen. ''The car is broken again. I need you to take a look at it.''

''Yeah?'' Bucky asks, finding himself a little out of breath. ''How far did you two get this time?''

''It's not far from here, it just took your father a long time to try and fix it before giving up,'' she explains. ''Then it took me a long time to walk here and… all that. Can you get the toolbox and come with me? We have to get the shopping done today.''

''Sure, mom,'' Bucky tells her and makes his way to the cupboard in the hallway.

''James...'' his mother starts, and Bucky already knows what's coming. ''Why are Steve's shoes here? Did he somehow manage to forget them here?''

''No,'' Bucky blurts out and wants to punch himself in the face. Why didn't he just say yes? Yes, yes, yes, yes. ''I noticed that uhh… there was a spider on my wall. You know how I'm with spiders, yeah? So you guys had already left and-''

''Spiders?'' his mother asks, an odd frown appearing on her face. ''You've never had an issue with spiders before, James. You played with them when you were a kid.''

''Yeah, well,'' Bucky lets out an awkward laugh and rummages through the cabinet to give himself some time to think. ''I guess after spending time in college, I changed. There were no spiders there.''

''Uh-huh,'' his mother says quietly and when Bucky grabs the toolbox from the back of the cabinet and looks at her, she's looking over to the stairs. ''Why is he still up there then? Can't take that long to take care of a spider...''

''He didn't wanna kill it,'' Bucky replies quickly, already putting on his shoes. ''We should get going, dad's probably bored to death.''

''Hey, Steve!'' his mother yells before Bucky can do anything about it. ''Come down!''

Bucky's bedroom door opens with a creak and the stairs let out little squeaks as Steve walks them down. Bucky looks at him the entire time, his eyes round and his heart beating fast.

''Hey there,'' Steve says, sounding fairly calm when he sees Winifred.

''Hey,'' she replies, sounding just a little suspicious. Bucky wishes he could read her mind. ''Is everything taken care of?''

Steve glances over at Bucky, who nods behind his mother.

''Yes, it's all good now,'' Steve replies and smiles.

''Good,'' she tells him. ''Was it difficult?''

Bucky steps forward, now standing next to her. ''Catching a spider isn't always easy, mom. Come on.''

''Yeah, it was a big one,'' Steve says, catching on. ''And fast. Kind of freaked me out too and I'm more than used to them.''

''What'd you do with it?'' Winifred asks him next, a small smile on her face that Bucky can tell doesn't reach her eyes.

''Just, you know,'' Steve shrugs. ''Chugged it right out of the window.''

''I thought you didn't want to kill it,'' Winifred continues, glancing over to Bucky.

Steve blinks, and nods. ''I didn't. Spiders can survive quite high of a fall.''

''Mmh,'' Winifred hums again. ''Well, I guess we've all got to get going. Bucky here has to come and fix our ca-''

The phone in her pocket rings and she immediately grabs it. She holds it against her ear.

''Why didn't you just call me?'' Bucky mumbles quietly next to her, and she shoots him a glare.

''You did?'' her mother asks the person, probably Bucky's father, on the other end of the line. ''Alright, I'll start making my way back.''

The phone call ends after that.

''Everything good?'' Bucky asks, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt.

''Yeah, you're father got the car going,'' she says and rolls her eyes. ''Just my luck.''

''You should just let me fix the car properly,'' Bucky tells her as she begins to make her way to the front door.

She nods. ''Yes, but you know how your father gets about things like this. Oh, and hey, James?''

''Yes, mom?'' he asks, setting the toolbox down on the floor.

''You should walk Steve home,'' she tells him. ''As a thank you for getting that spider.''

Bucky nods to her and smiles. ''I will, mom.''

''Fuck me,'' Bucky gasps against Steve's mouth, his hands already working on getting rid of Steve's shirt. He kicks the door closed behind them and takes a hold of the belt of Steve's pants. ''Fuck. Me.''

''Wow, just like that, huh?'' Steve chuckles, blocking all the kisses the younger man tries to press on his lips. He wraps his arms around Bucky's squirming body. ''Exhibitionism really is your thing, baby, and I mean… Fuck, that gets me going too but that was your mom… She could have caught us.''

''Who gives a shit about her right now?'' Bucky gasps, his lips running along Steve's neck, desperate for any contact. He drops Steve's belt on the floor, having undone it while the other one had been speaking, and runs his hand against the front of his pants. ''Come on now, you fingered me open real good earlier, I bet you could just push it in, Daddy.''

''Shit,'' Steve breaths out, leaning his forehead against Bucky's. ''Kid, I don't know if I can get hard again this fast...''

''That's never been a problem before,'' Bucky assures him, unzipping the man's trousers and sneaking his hand into his underwear. He wraps his hand around the soft cock and pulls it out. ''What do you want me to do, Daddy? I'll do anything...''

''Fuck.'' Steve's hands fall from his waist down to his behind. ''Go to the bedroom.''

''What?'' Bucky asks, glancing up at him, his eyes looking almost feverish from the need.

''I said,'' Steve repeats, taking hold of Bucky's wrist and pushing it away from his cock. ''Go to the bedroom.''

Bucky whimpers at the words that come out of the other man's mouth all authoritative and strict. He kicks his shoes off and rushes through the kitchen, into the living room, where there is an alcove for the bed. He sits down on the edge of it and waits.

He finds his hands twisting the blanket beneath him and his leg bouncing in nervousness, not knowing what to expect. He can hear Steve in the bathroom, rummaging through the cabinets and he can only imagine what he's looking for.

His brain wants to keep reminding him of the awkward conversation they'd just had with his mother but Bucky pushes the thoughts to the back of his mind. Even though he's turned on by some shit that other people would find disgusting or at least questionable, like getting caught by anyone, even his parents, thinking about his mother right before the act is a no-no.

''I put some clothes in the washer,'' Steve says when he appears into the doorway, with no shirt on and his trousers still unzipped. ''And got us this. I think we ran out last time, kid.''

The lube bottle in Steve's hand is pink and Bucky has a feeling it smells like strawberries. He climbs further onto the bed as Steve makes his way to him.

''What are we gonna do?'' Bucky asks him as Steve settles down next to him. He grabs the bottle of lube from him, snaps it open, and smells it. ''Peachy. Wasn't expecting that.''

Steve chuckles at him and places a small kiss on his lips. He lowers his hand to the waist of Bucky's pants, slowly rubbing it against his ass, before taking a hold of the jeans he's wearing and flipping him over onto his stomach.

''Ow,'' Bucky whines quietly, the denim digging into his lower stomach. The lube bottle falls from his hands.

''You okay?'' Steve whispers as he gets on top of him, straddling him.

''Mmh,'' Bucky only moans, arching against the feel of those wide hands rubbing up and down his back. ''You… You didn't answer my question, Daddy.''

''Oh, I'm sorry,'' Steve whispers, nibbling at Bucky's neck and sneaking his hands below his shirt. ''Daddy must've missed it. Why don't you ask again?''

Bucky's grip on the blanket beneath him tightens, his knuckles turning white. ''I… I asked w-what are we gonna do?''

''You...'' Steve starts, pulling Bucky's shirt over his head and throwing it somewhere in the room. ''Are not going to do anything but lay there for Daddy, okay? You think you can do that, kid?''

Bucky hums again, nodding furiously.

''And what I'm going to do… Well,'' Daddy grabs the back of his jeans with one hand and tugs the other one under Bucky, unzipping his jeans and popping the button open. He yanks the jeans off of him, leaving them crumpled around his ankles.

''Shit,'' Bucky whispers against the blanket and enjoys the feeling of his cheeks being kneaded.

''I think you were right, baby,'' Daddy tells him, his teasing smile clear in his voice. ''This hole of yours is nice and stretched from Daddy having fingered you open while you humped my thigh.''

''Fuck,'' Bucky grumbles and pushes back against the feeling of a finger prodding against his hole. ''Fuck me!''

''Shh, shh,'' Daddy says and takes the finger away. The lube bottle snaps open. ''Daddies need some time getting ready too, don't forget that, baby. You promised you would do anything, didn't you?''

Bucky nods again, even though all he wants to do is whine and beg some more. His cock is strained between his body and the soft mattress of the bed.

''That's right. So you're going to just lay there, okay? And let Daddy get himself ready,'' he says and several pumps of the cool lube are poured all over Bucky's ass. It drips down to his rim and from there on onto his balls that are feeling just as stiff as his cock is. ''Fuck, what a look. One day I'm going to take pictures- No, I'm gonna film you, baby. How does that sound?''

No coherent words make it out of Bucky's mouth, only another desperate moan that ends in something that sounds a little alike to Steve's dear nickname.

Daddy's weight spreads out over Bucky as he lies down on top of him, his slowly hardening cock sliding between Bucky's lubed-up ass cheeks.

The feeling of the thick cock against him drives Bucky wild and he can't stop himself from moving his hips.

Daddy presses himself down, not allowing Bucky's body to move. ''Gotta be a good boy to get what you want, don't you think so, baby?''

''Yeah-mmh,'' Bucky moans awkwardly, forcing himself to stop the rest of the movement. His cock is already leaking precum and they've only started. ''Please...''

''Whining's not something good boys do, is it?'' Daddy asks him, not moving a single part of his body as he keeps asking his questions. ''Do you think you can be good and let Daddy get himself fully hard by humping this ass of yours or are you going to need a punishment? 'Cause, we can do that instead of this, you know.''

''Nooo… I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Daddy,'' Bucky mumbles quickly, a single tear escaping his eyes. ''I'm sorry.''

Daddy hushes him again and presses a kiss on the back of his neck, his growing stubble prickly against Bucky's skin. ''It's okay, sweetheart. Now just stay right there for me...''

His cock slides forward, hardening at the wet, warm feeling of Bucky's tensed-up ass on either side of it, and Steve groans, his lips still against Bucky's neck and his hips moving slowly, back and forth, back and forth.

''Oh God,'' Bucky moans, clumsily glancing at the man on top of him. His eyes are closed, his bottom lip between his teeth as he enjoys the moment and it makes Bucky's cock twitch. All he wants is to be good for him. ''Yeah, Daddy, come on… Feels good.''

His lazy attempt at dirty talking, which he can be good at if he just tries, forces another moan out of Steve and the man gets up from his lying position on top of Bucky and leans back. His cock is now shiny with lube and dark red at the tip, hard as a rock as it rests there on Bucky's ass.

He gives Bucky's ass a smack that makes Bucky shiver and whine. ''This ass, baby… It's ruined me. Couldn't get better ass or pussy anywhere in this world even if I tried.''

''Glad you like it,'' Bucky whispers to him with a playful smirk and rolls his hips experimentally.

''Mmh, I do. Fuckin' love it,'' Steve mumbles, taking his leaking cock in his hand and pushing it back between the lubed asscheeks. He watches it glide forward and back, pulsating with unimaginable pleasure. ''Your skin's so soft, baby. Feels like I'm fucking velvet.''

''Yeah,'' Bucky breathes out, clenching himself against the cock.

''Good boy,'' Daddy tells him, his hand running up and down his curved back.

The lube bottle snaps open again and more of the cool jelly is poured all over Bucky's ass. From the side of his eye, Bucky can see it dripping onto the blanket but he doesn't say anything. He's sure Daddy's noticed the little accident too and doesn't mind.

When Steve throws the bottle of lube back on the bed and slides his cock back one last time, he guides it against Bucky's loose, wet, fluttering hole and presses it in just the smallest amount, and it makes Bucky's hips jerk.

''Fuck!'' Bucky screams, too loudly even to his own liking, and feels a blush forming on his cheeks. ''Yes, yes, please! Daddy, please!''

''Jesus Christ,'' he hears Daddy grumble, his voice sounding almost predatory. He pushes his cock in a little further, allowing himself to be buried in the warmth. ''Trying to tease you here, baby, but God… You just drive me wild.''

Bucky groans at the stretch of his hole and finally lets go of the poor blanket that is now all crumpled up.

''Just wanna bound this ass,'' Daddy tells him, pushing in even more. ''Gonna bound this ass, kid.''

''Yes, Daddy,'' Bucky replies, reaching his arm out behind them to touch the other man. ''Fuck my ass.''

Daddy grabs the hold of Bucky's wrist and reaches out toward his other arm, which is laying limp by his side. He brings them together, holding onto them with one of his hands as it's big enough to wrap around them both, and holds them tightly against Bucky's lower back.

He slides the rest of the way in, his baby's ass taking him in so well, and moans at the feeling of his balls touching Bucky's soft skin as he bottoms out. He slams his free hand against Bucky's ass the way he likes it and watches it form a red mark there.

''So fucking tight around me,'' Steve tells him, leaning forward slightly but keeping his hips still, his cock buried deep inside of his boy. ''Maybe I should start always preparing you an hour or two in advance. That way, when I want to fuck you, you'll still be nice and wet for Daddy, but just the right amount of tight. How's that sound, sweetheart?''

''Good, Daddy!'' Bucky keens, burying his face into the blanket as he's incapable of doing anything else.

''That's what I thought you'd say, baby,'' Steve chuckles softly and pushes his hips slightly forward as a reward. ''As much as I love this hole of yours, how wet and tight it is just for me, I think I want to cum into your mouth just like I did earlier today...''

''You, you...'' Bucky starts, finding it difficult to concentrate as his ass flutters around Daddy's thick cock. ''Want 'nother blowjob?''

''No, baby, no,'' Daddy coos, stroking his hair with his free hand. ''But thank you for asking so nicely… No, I'm gonna fuck this ass, I'm gonna fuck it just right until I'm about to bust and then I'm gonna shove it your mouth. You're gonna take it and swallow everything like the good boy you are, aren't you?''

Holy shit.

''Yeah...''

''Can't hear you, baby.''

''Yeah, Daddy!'' Bucky sobs, his body shaking under Steve's strong hold.

A soothing hand rests on top of his head. ''Calm down, baby. It's all okay. Daddy's gonna take care of everything, hm? Doing okay, Buck?''

''Yeah, yeah,'' Bucky whispers, tears pouring out of his eyes because he just feels so fucking good. Daddy just makes him feel so fucking good. ''Please.''

''Please what?'' Daddy whispers, his hand traveling away from Bucky's hair and back to his ass. He circles his left asscheek with his palm before slamming it down on it one more time.

''Please fuck me, Daddy,'' Bucky whimpers miserably as he feels his strained cock spurting out more clear liquid. He feels like he's going to explode at any given moment.

''Good boy,'' he whispers to him and pulls his cock almost completely out before slamming it back in. ''Daddy's gonna fuck you now.''

''Ye- yes!'' Bucky screams, Daddy's hips now slapping against him as he builds up the speed and tensity of his thrusts. ''Fuck, bound that ass!''

A deep groan escapes Daddy as he watches his cock disappear into the younger man. He speeds up, somehow going even faster than ever before, and enjoys the tiny sounds escaping Bucky as he hits against his sweet spot with each thrust.

''Christ, Buck,'' he rumbles, his chest heaving heavily. ''So tight.''

So big, Bucky wants to tell him but his use of words had gone out the window the moment Daddy's cock had started hitting his prostate. Tears are still leaking out of his eyes and he's not trying to wipe them away or make them stop. He allows them, they're good tears. The kind that only Daddy can get out of him. They make him feel free.

Steve grunts as he slams his cock in one more time before he still against Bucky's body, shaking with tension and pleasure. He takes a few, good deep breaths and laughs softly.

Bucky glances at him, confused.

''Making an old man tired here, baby,'' he tells Bucky when he notices the look on his face.

You're not that old, Bucky wants to tell him but he only manages to shoot the man a small grin. It gets the message across.

''To be fair, I already fucked you this morning,'' Steve says, moving his hips again but a lot slower. Deeper. ''Then I fingered you, and you and that sloppy mouth of yours gave me the blowjob of a lifetime. And now… Here we are again, only because my Buck just can't get enough of this cock. Of Daddy's cock.''

Bucky shakes his head because it's true. He's known Steve for a while now, they've been at this for what feels like forever because of all the hiding, and still, every day, he finds himself wanting- no, needing, more.

Daddy's grip on his wrists eases and his arms are laid out on each side of him. They feel numb but still somehow achy and before Bucky can bring himself to stretch them out, Daddy's cock slips out of him and he's being flipped around once again.

He's on his back and Daddy's looking at him, his cock standing upright just as proudly as Bucky's is resting against his stomach.

Daddy growls and throws Bucky's leg over his shoulder before he aligns his cock back against his needy hole. He rubs it against it a couple of times before it's caught by the rim and pushes it in without the help of his hand.

He makes sure to keep his eyes locked with Bucky's as he slides in easily.

''Fuck me,'' Bucky manages to whisper, his breaths coming out small and fast.

And Daddy does. He snaps his hips forward, spreading Bucky open again, and starts to fuck into him with all of the strength he's got left. His hips shudder at how good it all feels, being buried in the wet warmth.

''Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,'' Bucky repeats over and over again, finding himself capable of only saying those two words. Every other word is still lost in the haze that his mind is in.

Their bodies rock together, the bed squeaking under them from the movement and the strain. Daddy slams down into him, Bucky's hole making obscene sounds around him because of all the lube, and the pressure in Bucky's stomach begins to build up more.

''Yeah, you gonna cum already?'' Daddy asks him, immediately noticing the change of expression on Bucky's face as well as the way he tightened around him.

Bucky nods desperately as he sniffs, the drying tears on his cheeks burning his skin.

''Good, good boy,'' Daddy praises, a bead of sweat falling from his forehead to Bucky's stomach. ''Daddy's close too, so fucking close, baby.''

''Mmh!'' Bucky moans loud, closing his eyes as he leans back against the bed, allowing the man to fuck into him as hard as he wants to as he chases his orgasm. ''C- Cum for me, Daddy...''

''Fuck!'' Daddy yells, his hips stilling in Bucky's ass again. He stays there for a few seconds, just watching and waiting until his mouth opens in a silent groan and his eyes turn round.

He pulls out as fast as he can and lets Bucky's leg fall out of his hold as he climbs over the man, bringing his hips to his face and planting his hands over his head. He shoves his pulsating cock into Bucky's mouth and all the young man has to do is give the tip of it a little lick and Daddy's coming down his throat.

''Oh, fuck!'' he yells again, his cock hitting the back of Bucky's throat as he rests his weight on the other man. Steve's hands grip the blanket the way Bucky's had done before and he moves his hips gently, milking out every single drop of cum. ''Oh my fucking God, kid.''

Bucky lays there, his hand now lazily rubbing at his still hard cock as he swallows everything that Daddy's given him. He sucks around the cock gently, slowly pulling back until the tip of it is resting against the inside of his cheek.

Steve lifts himself up, pulling the cock out of Bucky's mouth in the process, and slumps down on the bed next to him, almost giggling from the euphoria he's feeling. His body is relaxed, as limp as it can be, and his cock is sucked dry.

There's no better feeling in the world.

''Such a good boy,'' he whispers to Bucky, who's waiting there patiently for his turn. ''Such a good boy for Daddy.''

Bucky can only smile as he looks up at Daddy, who has a big, tired grin on his face.

Steve moves slowly, crawling to the edge of the bed before standing up on his shaky legs. He holds his hands out to Bucky, who's now laying there with a hint of confusion laced in his happy expression.

''B- But, Daddy,'' he whimpers, his eyes glancing at the cock in desperate need of attention.

Daddy chuckles at him and takes Bucky's hands in his before he pulls him up into a sitting position.

''We're gonna take care of it in the bath,'' he whispers to Bucky, planting a kiss on his wet cheek. ''Do you like the sound of that, baby?''

''Yeah,'' Bucky sighs out in relief and gets up on his feet.

Steve keeps one hand on him as he reaches for the robe that is laying on the edge of the couch near the bed. He lets go of Bucky slowly and waits for him to steady himself before he helps him put the robe on.

''You'll get cold while I run the bath,'' he says and ties up the robe for him.

''Thanks,'' Bucky whispers, looking up at him with a smile.

''Still a little out of it, huh?'' Steve asks gently and presses a kiss on his lips. ''Love it.''

Bucky chuckles at him and wraps his arms around himself, enjoying the soft fabric of the robe that is too big for him.

Steve takes another robe from the closet next to the bed and puts it on. ''You wanna come with me or do you wanna stay here and relax?''

''With you,'' Bucky answers immediately and puts his hand in Steve's.

They make their way out of the bedroom/living room and into the hallway that the bathroom is in. Bucky stays outside of it, as it's a little small for both of them to be in at the same time, while Steve starts to run the bath.

Bucky can feel the bathroom warming and even steaming up a little bit when Steve opens the door and walks out. He leaves the door open so that he can make sure the bathtub doesn't over float.

That may have happened once before when they'd gotten a little… distracted.

Steve wraps his arms around Bucky and allows him to rest his face against his chest.

''You've been so good for me today,'' he tells him quietly and nuzzles his nose into his hair. ''You deserve a nice long wash of this hair of yours, don't you? Daddy's gonna massage your scalp, apply conditioner until I can run my fingers through your hair without an issue, and then I'm gonna massage you, starting from your neck and moving down to your shoulders and your back and then-''

The front door slams open, letting cool air into the house. Bucky jumps at the sudden sound, the soft haze in his mind gone in a heartbeat, and he lets go of Steve's body slowly when he sees no one but his own mother standing there in front of them, her face red from anger and mouth wide open in shock.

''M- Mrs. Barnes,'' Steve mumbles, being the first one to speak and takes a careful step toward the woman. ''This isn't what it-''

''What it looks like?'' Winifred finishes for him, a bitter smile appearing on her face. She faces her son. ''I knew it! I knew something weird was going on and I should've just trusted my gut. Your father kept telling me it was nothing and-''

''You and dad have been talking about this?'' Bucky asks, his eyes wide as he tries to wrap the robe tighter around himself. ''H- How did… When…?''

''How did I figure it out?'' his mother asks him, furious. ''All the excuses, borrowing books and catching spiders, were just starting to seem a little fishy. It was clear that you weren't at all worried about these 'punishments', Steve here was meant to be giving you. Your father may not have noticed but I did. How could you two do this?''

''I understand this is hard,'' Steve begins but is quickly interrupted.

''You don't understand shit!''

''Mom!'' Bucky yells in shock.

''Okay, okay,'' Steve says, trying to somehow calm the situation down. ''It's understandable that you're upset and you're allowed to be, but… Bucky and I, we're… We're adults. We're allowed to do what we want to do. I say this with all due respect.''

''You wanna talk about respect, Steve?'' Winifred asks. ''You've known me and my husband for years. Years! Your mother was a good friend of mine. She was even Becca's Godmother for heaven's sake. She vowed to be there for her and she always was. She would be disappointed in you for screwing my son behind our backs like some kind of a-''

''That's enough!'' Bucky screams at her, stepping in front of Steve. ''You don't get to speak to him that way! Not when he's the only one who's bothered to truly be here for me ever since I got back. He's not constantly on me for making mistakes, he's actually taught me more than dad has ever bothered to teach me about taking care of the farm! Unlike the two of you, he doesn't think that I'm useless and can't do anything right. He gets that I've made mistakes and that I've got a lot to learn but unlike you two, he doesn't keep telling me to do things only to redo them afterward because I, just like always, did everything wrong. For once in my life, my dad did me a favor by sending me to Steve when I was going through a rough time. So you can shut your mouth about respect when you two have never even bothered to respect me!''

Steve touches the back of his robe carefully. ''Buck-''

''No, I'm not done!'' Bucky takes a step toward his mother. ''It's true, mom. Steve's been screwing me real good, better than you could ever imagine. We've done it in our house too, many, many times. But do you wanna know why we kept sneaking around? Because we both knew you wouldn't take it well. That's what you always do, you take all the good I have in my life away from me. Before I left for college, I was doing really well with fixing cars, I even paid rent but no! That wasn't good enough, I had to go to college even though you always wanted me to keep taking care of the farm once you were too old to do it. Then, when I got kicked out of college because I didn't take it seriously enough because I never wanted to go there in the first place, that came as such a big surprise to you that the first thing dad did when he picked me up was to slap me across the face. Oh, and you wanna know the real reason why Becca moved away? 'Cause she couldn't take all the smothering that you-''

''Shut up.''

''What?'' Bucky asks.

''Shut the hell up, James,'' his mother tells him quietly, not even looking at him. She grabs him by the arm. ''We're going home.''

Bucky steps back, getting out of her grip. ''I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with St-''

''We're going home right now!'' She screams at him and takes a hold of him again.

''Okay, okay, fine!'' Bucky screams back and rips himself out of her hold once again. He glances quickly at Steve and then back at his mother. ''I'm just gonna get my clothes.''

He rushes to the living room, leaving Steve behind, and grabs his shirt from the floor. He puts it on and goes over to the bed to fetch his jeans that had fallen from around his ankles at some point during their session. He slips into them, his lubed up behind no longer feeling wonderful but uncomfortable, and tucks his quickly softening cock into them, hoping that the denim is thick enough to hide his problem.

He forces his tears, which are not the good kind, to not fall and sniffles as he runs his fingers through his messy hair.

The water in the bathroom isn't running anymore.

He walks out into the hallway again where his mother is waiting for him. Steve is standing by the bathroom door, an unreadable look on his face.

When Bucky walks past him, his hand brushes against his arm for just a second.

''It's going to be okay, Buck,'' he whispers to him.

Winifred wraps an arm around Bucky's shoulders and Bucky doesn't bother shaking it off. He keeps his eyes on Steve as they walk out of the house and the door shuts behind him.

''I'm never going to forgive you,'' he tells his mother as they walk along the path that Bucky had created all by himself, making it more and more noticeable each time he'd made his way to the Rogers' house.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... That was... something.


End file.
